1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air guiding device for a motor vehicle, comprising a spoiler lip extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle, and an actuating device for the spoiler lip in such a manner that the spoiler lip is movable between a retracted rest position and an extended maximum position.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 484 237 B1 discloses an air guiding device with a spoiler lip that extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle at the front of the vehicle. An actuating element moves the spoiler lip between a retracted rest position and an extended maximum position to optimize an intended aerodynamic effect and to optimize the output values of the motor vehicle. The actuating device of EP 1 484 237 B1 is a flexible, inflatable tube that can be filled or emptied to transfer the spoiler lip into different positions between the retracted rest position and the extended maximum position. The elastomer of the pneumatic actuators is deformed elastically during the filling operation and build up a restoring force that returns the spoiler lip back in the direction of the rest position during the emptying operation. A substantial disadvantage of the known air guiding device is that there is no feedback about the adopted position of the spoiler lip. However, the position of the spoiler lip in the driving mode should be detectable to adapt the output values of the motor vehicle optimally to the driving circumstances.
It is therefore the object to provide an air guiding device which avoids the abovementioned disadvantage.